Changing Destiny
by EmpressKie
Summary: What will two girls do to change there future. Go back to the past of course. Watch them help others, pull out the traitors and help save the wizarding world. HPDM
1. Prologue

Jess: hehe! Yes another story by me...just read it please

* * *

**Prologue**

Two sets of feet could be heard running down the empty dark halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Empty picture frames lined the school gave it a more haunted look and feeling. The school had been closed down years ago after Voldemort's second return. Voldemort was said to have been defeated but had actually gone into hiding with a horrible wound. The great halls doors busted open as a group of two people ran in. The doors were then quickly closed by one of the females. The same black haired female figure with sapphire eyes blocked the doors. Her hands glowed sapphire blue, as did her eyes. She held them up to the door ready for an attack if needed. The second girl walked around pouring pink sand in a pentagon shape. Her blond hair framed her face as she worked and her intense emerald eyes were narrowed in concentration.

Her concentration was broken as someone started to bang on the great halls old doors.

"Hurry Emerald!" yelled the blue eyed girl over the loud banging.

"He'll be here soon!" she shouted again as she started to push against the banging before putting more things in the way.

"Emerald," said the girl, looking up before she started to move quicker.

"I'm trying my hardest, Ice!" she said as she finally finished. "Done!" She turned and ran over to Ice just as the doors flew off the hinges. Both Girls dodged the flying doors and landed on their knees. A cold sinister laugh floated through the air that chilled both girls to the bones. "Now, my dear girls...just what do you think your trying to do?" asked a blood red eyed monster as he slithered into the room.

Ice and Emerald glanced at each other then looked at the small army of Death Eaters behind him. Emerald looked back into the blood red eyes and refused to answer as she and Ice both slowly stood up.

"That is none of you business, you snake bastard" Ice replied as she moved closer to Emerald. Moments later a scream echoed through the castle and Emerald turned her worried fear filled eyes towards Ice who was now kneeling on the ground. Emerald moved over to her quickly and looked up at the Death Eaters who now stood before them. She watched as they both removed their mask, and she sneered in disgust as she looked at Hermione Ganger and Ronald Zabini.

"Show some respect dirty bitch!" said Hermione as she glared down at them from her big nose.

She would never be able to forgive Hermione but she could forgive Ron. He had been placed under the imperio curse during the first attack and was made to kill his entire family and soul mate Blaise Zabini. The curse was placed upon him by Hermione Ganger a stupid slut who wanted the boy for herself. The woman who had betrayed all Wizarding kind and lead Harry Malfoy-Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter to their deaths at the hands of one Dark Lord. If she and Ice's plan worked, she would surely kill the bitch before she could destroy their world.

Emerald's thoughts were interrupted when the pentagon behind her and Ice started to glow. She and Ice shared a look before they turned and ran towards the pentagon. They both dodged curses and spells as they flew at them and both grabbed onto each others hand before they jumped in the air above the portal. Grins spread over their faces as they fell into the glowing mass of blue swirling under them. Emerald smirked a bit as she looked at Hermione's face as she fell. She mouthed the words "see you in hell bitch" to her just as Voldemort's curse hit the woman and sent her to the ground. She gasped when a cutting curse was sent at her. Her eyes widen even more as Ice took the hit. She wrapped her arms around the girl as they finally disappeared into the portal. She suddenly felt air whip around her and Ice. She tightened her hold before they both hit cold water and darkness soon claimed her.

**End Prologue**

* * *

Jess: Alright their it is...now please tell me what you think

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

EmpressKie

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
